marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Red Skull's henchmen Other Characters: * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** **** Items: * and * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Bernie Klein | Inker2_2 = George Roussos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Editor2_2 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = American film maker Mark Carstine decides to make his next picture a medieval tale that is in reality an anti-Nazi picture using the backdrop as a metaphor for a democracy battling a dictatorship. Overheard by a Nazi sympathizer, the man disguises himself as the Hunchback and murders Carstine. Despite Carstine's murder, the film goes on and begins production near Camp Lehigh, recruiting the local soldiers as extras in the film -- including Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Steve plays the role of a knight in a jousting scene which is abruptly ended when the other actor is killed by an arrow. Changing into Captain America and Bucky the two heroes catch up with the murderous archer but he is killed by another before he can reveal anything. Chasing after the killers accomplice they are attacked by the Hunchback before the set crumbles. Pulling themselves from the rubble they run into famous actor Craig Talbot who tells them that the Hunchback escaped in the direction of Goris Barloff's dressing room. Because Barloff, a popular horror movie actor, was made popular for playing the role of a hunch back he becomes the lead suspect even though he angrily denies anything to do with the murders on set. When the authorities attempt to arrest Barloff, his direct helps facilitate his escape. Investigating things further as Captain America and Bucky, the two heroes catch the Hunchback attempting to strangle actress Marie Deterle. Saving her life, they chase the Hunchback to the prop castle that has been constructed on the set. Searching for him there, Captain America runs into Talbot who he correctly deduces is really the killer. Captain America easily defeats Talbot in a duel and turns him over to the authorities. To everyone's surprise they learn that Talbot was a member of a pro Nazi bund and was seeking to stop production on the film. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Parks * ** * McAllister * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** An ancient castle **** ***** *** Items: * and * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Traitor's Revenge | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = After Lou Haines is dishonorably discharged by Colonel Stevens, He attempts to kill the Colonel in his sleep. Captain America hears Haines and his two thugs outside of the Colonel's tent and intervenes with Bucky at his side. The two stop the attempted murder and tell the Colonel they slept through the ordeal when questioned the next day. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Thug 1 * Thug 2 Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * and * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Editor4_3 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = The local Egyptian museum is plagued by a series of robberies committed by a villain known as the Butterfly, who scoffs at the law and gloats over his successes. The press his daring robberies make attract the attention of Steve Rogers and James Barnes who decide to investigate the case further. Meanwhile, the museum is being delivered a new shipment of ancient Egyptian artifacts being overseen by Dr. Vitrioli who cautions the men moving them to be careful. Two of the following nights the Butterfly returns, each time killing the guard on duty and stealing a treasure on site. When James Barnes goes on a field trip to the museum with his class he breaks off from the group to explore on his own and comes across a secret passageway where he finds the Butterfly's costume and the stolen loot. He runs into Lenny, Dr. Vitrioli's strong assistant and is knocked out and taken prisoner. When Bucky doesn't return to Camp Lehigh, Steve decides to investigate but gets no help. He decides to hide out in the museum until after it closes and explore as Captain America. That night Captain America clashes with both Lenny and the Butterfly in the museum. The battle ends when Cap causes the Butterfly to fall cracking open his head. As he dies, he is unmasked as Dr. Vitrioli and he tells Cap that Bucky is locked up in a sarcophagus in his secret room. Captain America hears the police as they enter the room, and dashes out to find Bucky. Bucky is still okay thanks to some air holes in the sarcophagus, and they change into their normal clothes and escape through a secret back door. Bucky laughs at Captain America for explaining to a passerby that he is a very nervous person and is glad the Butterfly was brought to justice. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Lenny (Dr. Vitrioli's henchman) Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** State Museum ****** City Bank ** Items: * and * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Atlantis and the False King | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker5_1 = Mac Raboy | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Editor5_4 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue... Tuk and Tanir have agreed to help Princess Eve free her kingdom of Atlantis from the evil rule of her uncle. However their arrival in the area does not go unnoticed as the kings Soothsayer has detected their presence through his crystal ball. The king confronts them as they enter the kingdom through a secret passage way and battles Tuk and Tanir. When the duo appear to be too strong for him he calls the guards to attack them. However, when Princess Eve reveals herself to them they stand down and the evil king is taken off to the dungeon while Eve retakes her rightful role as ruler of Atlantis. She offers the two heroes to stay in her kingdom, however the decline telling her that they must travel onward to seek out the "island of the gods" known as Attilan. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * False King/Eve's uncle * Other Characters: * Atlantis' court magician * False King's guard * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Magician's crystal Vehicles: * Events and Eras: * 50,000 B.C.Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age | StoryTitle6 = The True Story of the Bald Head Message | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = The use of a young servant boy to provide a message to the Ionians completely fools the Persians. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Satan and the Subway Disasters | Writer7_1 = Joe Simon | Writer7_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler7_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker7_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Editor7_5 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = Groton City is plagued by a series of lethal subway crashes attracting the attention of Hurricane who suspects that his nemesis Pluto is behind the disasters using some secret devilish device. Sure enough going to the scene of the most recent crash scene he overhears investigators as they recover a mysterious black box from the rubble of the wreck. Spotting a crook fleeing the scene, Hurricane changes out of his civilian guise and follows after him. He trails the crook back to the hideout of Scarface Rispoli and learns that they are using specially constructed "death-boxes" to cause the wrecks so that they can rob all the people who are killed in the subway crashes. Although he is spotted, Hurricane easily rounds up all the crooks and learns from Scarface that the man who put them up to this scheme is staying in the penthouse at the Rexal Hotel. After dumping off Scarface and his goons at the police station, Hurricane would rush off and confirm his suspicions: that the man who put Scarface up to the job was none other than Pluto himself. Before he can capture his old foe, Pluto knocks out Hurricane with some gas and rushes off to plant another black box of death along the subway. Hurricane revives and stops Pluto before he can put his plan into action, beating him into submission and throwing him off into the sky. Hurricane then decides that although his foe Pluto is defeated for the time being, there is still much that he can do on Earth. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Commissioner Holt * Detective Bronson Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Death Boxes Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until . * Final in-continuity appearance of the Red Skull (George Maxon); dies in this issue. He appeared last in . His identity as the first Red Skull is revealed in . Publication Notes * This issue includes a two-page Captain America text story entitled, "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Regenge". It is reprinted in ''Captain America Sentinel of Liberty''. * The resume in Tuk's story seemingly mistakenly named Attilan (Tuk's goal) "Atlantis, Island of the Gods", Atlantis being the goal of Princess Eve. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}